


warm me up

by fuchshund



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping AU, M/M, around the time of peace walker?, honestly ignore canon, i am so good at tagging, non Canon, ocelot is proud and angry and bb is just the usual, timeline wise this doesn't make sense. just ignore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchshund/pseuds/fuchshund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot and Snake go out on a mission and get caught in the rain. Also, Ocelot's ego is making him very stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm me up

They got used to sharing a tent on missions, the extra weight of two tents was just an unnecessary burden. Snake didn’t mind, he slept in worse places before, and he especially didn’t mind not hearing Ocelot’s exhausted grunts. Most of the time, he carried both of their bags, just so the kid would stop annoying him. So one day, they decided it was too much, and one tent would be enough.

Usually it wasn’t a problem. Snake always woke up early and made breakfast (if you can call grilled snakes “breakfast”), but this mission was different. Ocelot has been jittery all day, pacing around when they took a break, chewing on some strange leaves they weren’t entirely sure were harmless, and he was sweating more than usual.

“Ocelot, what’s wrong?” Snake asked, finally wanting to get to the bottom of this.

“The atmosphere is weird today, I really think the weather is about to change. Like a storm is about to hit.”

Snake didn’t really know what to say. He could sense when enemies where close by, but sensing the weather? He thought that was a myth.

“Alright, then we better get moving and get back before we’re caught in the rain.”

Accepting their fates, they kept moving uphill until they finally reached the top, taking numerous of pauses so Ocelot could stay hydrated and not pass out. He should really work on his stamina. They set up camp at the peak of the hill, Ocelot building the tent while Snake got ready to surveil the enemy’s base. They had a perfect view from up there, borderline majestic in terms of nature and scenery, but Snake just cared about their mission for now.

They heard about strange weapons shipments in the area, and when they were able to pinpoint exactly where the deals were happening, he packed all their gear and dragged Ocelot along, and now they’d have to wait for an actual deal taking place.

But that took a long time. While Ocelot was preparing dinner – “some random bird I shot mixed with some mushrooms I found over there” – Snake was still staring through his camera’s lens.

“Snake? Can you talk or are you too busy gluing your eye to the camera?”

His response was more or less a muffled “shut up”, followed by the sound of the camera’s shutter. There was definitely something happening down there, and by the looks of Snake’s energetic face, he just took photos of incriminating evidence. Ocelot stared at him for a while, realizing how good he looked when he is completely focused. Snake took a few more photos and, with a satisfied smile, turned to Ocelot. He knew immediately, they now officially had proof, which means they could plan their next move. But first, they would camp there, getting back to Mother Base the next day.

“Your food is getting burnt.” Snake said, finally making Ocelot look at something else.

“Want something? Or do you just want to sit against the tree, soberly staring off into space again? Like every time we’re out together?”

Snake chuckled, packing the tripod and camera into his backpack before sitting down next to Ocelot. “I’ll take a bowl.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I trust your cooking skills.”

For some reason, Ocelot felt really pressured now. What if Snake didn’t like it? He took the pot off the makeshift fireplace, pouring the “stew” – if you could call it that – into two bowls and gave one to his partner.

He has never seen anyone eat like Snake ate. He basically shoved the entire content of the bowl into his mouth, not really chewing anything, swallowing before Ocelot was even ready to start eating.

“’s alright”, Snake said while licking the rest of his food off the spoon.

“Man, you really have to be a hit with the ladies. A date with you would end in less than a minute.”

“What?”

“The way you eat. It looks ridiculous. You know you’re supposed to chew? And eat slowly, to enjoy the food?”

“Well, there’s not much to enjoy.”

“Rude.” Ocelot almost sounded heartbroken, glaring down at the bowl of gooey mess he so lovingly prepared.

Snake was still trying to find out what exactly it was that made Ocelot say that. The food really wasn’t good, it was better than raw snakes, but it didn’t compare to the food from the kitchen back at home.

“I mean – it’s not… bad, but you know? I feel like you could definitely improve.” Snake tried to rescue the conversation, only making everything worse.

“Excuse me? We’re in the jungle. I’m sorry I couldn’t get caviar for the gentleman, but I’m trying my best to help us survive out here, unlike you, mister ‘eating raw animals is definitely healthy’.” Ocelot looked furious. One think Snake should’ve learned by now is that insulting his partner is only going to end in arguments or even fistfights. _Great_.

“I’m – I’m just saying – like, food at Mother Base is just… so good – and this doesn’t even compare to it, so…”

“Oh my god. Shut up. I’m not talking to you anymore.”

Snake sighed, he once again proved that conversations aren’t his strong suit, and he once again made Ocelot angry. He decided not to try to salvage this wreck of a conversation and instead stared at the sunset. The scene was almost peaceful, sitting atop this hill, with Ocelot, the light of the sunset shining over them. Except that Ocelot was mad at him, and the atmosphere was the opposite of peaceful.

When Ocelot finally finished his bowl of admittedly-not-so-good bowl of dinner, he started packing up his equipment and gave Snake a death stare.

“What was that for?”

Now it was Snake’s turn in feeling attacked. In the past 30 minutes, he did nothing to offend Ocelot further, he practically ignored his existence, just so he wouldn’t add any more fuel to the fire.

“I’m not talking to you anymore.”

“You’re doing a great job with that.”

“Shut up.”

They sat there for a while, staring off into the distance, exchanging angry looks from time to time.

“Ah, shit.” Ocelot whispered, staring at his arm.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s starting to rain. Also, I don’t like you and I’m not talking to you anymore.”

“Well, maybe we should get into the tent, and stop behaving like a kid.”

“Excuse me?!”

Snake put his head into his hands, he once again hurt Ocelot’s gigantic ego, and he may have just ruined the night completely.

“Let’s just go into the tent, alright?”

“There’s no chance I’m sharing a tent with you tonight.”

“Fine, then stay outside. In the rain.”

It started to really rain now, not enough to drain them yet, but enough to make everything even more uncomfortable.

“Fine.” Ocelot stomped over to a tree, sitting down under it, barely being shielded from the rain. He crossed his arms and intentionally avoided looking at Snake, who was getting into the tent.

Snake lay down in his sleeping bag, turning on a flashlight and getting a book from his backpack. Other people would probably complain about carrying the extra weight, but he liked having something to do, especially in moments like this.

He got completely lost in his book, and when he put it to the side, he realized it was pouring, the sound of the raindrops almost sounding like bullets on the tent, the wind would’ve probably blown away the tent if he hadn’t been in it.

And Ocelot was out there, all because of his god damn pride.

“Ocelot, get in here.”

“No.” He could barely hear his stubborn tone over all the wind.

“Adamska. Get in here. Now.”

He didn’t get a response, but he knew that Ocelot would come around, sooner than later. For some reason, using his real name always made him comply. Snake heard an annoyed groan, before the fly of the tent was opened by a very annoyed, very soaked Ocelot. He was a mess, drenched to the bone, clothes glued to his body.

“God, you’re shaking. Are you cold?” Snake sat up, staring at Ocelot attentively.

The only response get got was a muffled “hmm”, before Ocelot lay down in his sleeping bag, turning his back towards Snake.

“Don’t be like this right now. You’re gonna catch a cold. Take my sleeping bag, too.” Ocelot was already shoving Snake away before he could even try to cover him with his blanket.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Now stop being a baby and let me take care of you.”

“You just have to ruin it every time, don’t you?”

Ocelot was still shaking, but also still shoving Snake’s blanket away, making him more desperate than ever. He didn’t want Ocelot to get sick again, not after what happened the last time he got a cold. Ocelot thought he was going to die, actually ready to write a will, all because of a sore throat and a runny nose. Snake really didn’t need this again in the sickbay, where actual gunshot wounds and broken bones were treated.

“Alright, you asked for this.”

Ocelot turned his head around for a second, his brows furrowed, before remembering that he was supposed to ignore Snake’s existence.

Ignoring him wouldn’t be possible anymore, though, because Snake moved over right next to his partner, leaving no space between them, and put his arm around Ocelot.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ocelot asked, trying to shove Snake away, but he wasn’t as strong.

“I’m keeping you warm. Now stop annoying me.”

“Annoying you? You were the one who told me to come in here, I was happy outside.” Ocelot tried to turn around, shuffling awkwardly in Snake’s death grip but eventually staring him dead in the eye. “If I’m annoying you, I’m sorry, but you brought this onto yourself.”

Snake chuckled, his face only a few inches away from Ocelot’s, who was tense and visibly uncomfortable in this weird situation. “You’re really doing a great job not talking to me.”

“Are you just intentionally provoking me? Because seriously, I don’t need this right now, I was in a huge storm and I’m cold and tired and just leave me – “

Snake smiled at him sheepishly, making Ocelot forget what he wanted to say. He was still mad at him, but being so close to him made him realize how beautiful his partner actually was. Underneath all the leftover face paint, when he was smiling, he actually looked nice. Not threatening, but peaceful.

“You’re beautiful.” Ocelot whispered quietly, not sure if Snake even heard it.

“What did you say?”

Ocelot didn’t answer, he realized he was still tensing up under Snake’s arm, like he was still expecting him to render him unconscious with his CQC skills, just so he would stop talking. And he couldn’t relax, all this was just weird, and he was angry at himself that this pride made him stay out in the rain that long, that he was still mad at Snake, that he was still freezing.

“Snake, could you maybe get the other blanket?” He sighed, feeling defeated, but he realized that he wouldn’t be able to sleep like this.

Snake drew him in even closer, heating both of them up with his body warmth while covering them with the other sleeping bag.

“Nice to see you’ve finally come to your senses.” Snake chuckled again, enjoying this way too much for Ocelot’s liking.

“I just wish you would shut up from time to – “

He couldn’t finish his sentence, Snake drew him in even closer – if that was even possible – putting his hand on the other man’s neck, softly placing his lips on Ocelot’s, who immediately blushed, heat running up to his cheeks. For a few seconds, Ocelot tensed up even more, but when he realized what was going on, he finally relaxed. He kissed back, making Snake smile against his lips.

Both of them tried to be as close to each other as possible, warming up on each other while trying to be as gentle as possible, not wanting either of their egos ruining this moment.

Ocelot broke up the kiss, breathing fast, his heartrate jumping through the roof. He couldn’t stop smiling, and he could feel that Snake was smiling as well.

“You’re beautiful, too.” Snake whispered after a long silence, making Ocelot blush again.

“I’m still mad at you.” Ocelot laughed, putting his arm around Snake’s waist.

“Yeah. You hate me. I know. Let’s talk more about your hatred for me in the morning, alright?”

Ocelot wasn’t complaining anymore, he realized he wasn’t shaking anymore.

“Good night, John.”


End file.
